


Mischief

by DanikaLefevre



Series: Fictober 2019 [4]
Category: Produce X 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Friendship or Romance, Gen, M/M, you pick
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 23:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanikaLefevre/pseuds/DanikaLefevre
Summary: Dongpyo solo quiere pasar un poco de tiempo con Seungwoo, ¡por favor, Yohan!Viñeta[Puede leerse como romance o solo como amistad]





	Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober #6
> 
> ★ "Yes, I'm aware. Your point?" // "Sí, estoy consciente. ¿Tú punto?"
> 
> [El resto de los prompts del mes: https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/post/187637998976/fictober-2019 ]

_ Mischief:   
_

_Travesura_

_ _1\. Acción mala pero de poca trascendencia o _ _ _ _importancia,   
_ _ _ _y hecha sin malicia; _ _ _ _especialmente, la cometida por un niño para divertirse._ _

\---------------------

Yohan estaba lamentando haber abierto la boca. Pero en su defensa, como iba él a saber que Dongpyo tenía semejantes ideas en la cabeza.

_"Y entonces atascamos la puerta y no tuvimos lecciones ese día", _había contado entre risas a algunos de los miembros sobre cuando sus compañeros en verdad no querían tomar lección de Tae Kwon Do y se habían encargado de que les fuera imposible entrar a la sala de prácticas.

Dongpyo se había acercado a él cuando estuvo solo.

"Hyung~" comenzó en un tono extremadamente tierno, como el que le gustaba usar frente a las cámaras. Cuando estuvo seguro de tener la total atención de Yohan, continuó. "¿Qué quieres a cambio de atascar la puerta de nuestra habitación".

Porque sí, esa habitación pertenecía a ambos chicos.

"¿De qué rayos estás hablando?" preguntó en un tono divertido.

Dongpyo hizo un puchero y lo empujó un poco. Ambos estaban acostados en la cama de Yohan.

"Vamos~. Te daré lo que quieras"

Yohan soltó un risita y fingió considerarlo.

"¿Quieres encerrarnos dentro?" preguntó en un tono sugerente que el menor sabía que era solo burla.

"¿Por qué iba a querer estar encerrado contigo toda la noche?" preguntó altanero, incorporándose un poco sobre los codos. A Yohan le parecía de lo más gracioso cuando Dongpyo tomaba esa actitud. "Quiero quedarme afuera".

Entonces el mayor soltó una carcajada. Si hacían algo como eso iban a quedarse sin habitación hasta el día siguiente que el manager pudiera llamar a un cerrajero. Acababan de llegar a los dormitorios solo unas semanas antes y no podían darse el lujo de tener a Hangyul o Seungyoun tratando de romper la cerradura para recuperar el acceso a la habitación; a nadie le haría gracia que comenzaran a causar destrozos tan pronto.

"¿Por qué haríamos eso?" preguntó genuinamente interesado.

Dongpyo soltó un quejido y enterró el rostro en la almohada del mayor.

¿La versión corta?_ Estaba celoso_. Desde que llegaron a los dormitorios Seungwoo había estado prestándole menos atención, ahora tenía que cuidar de 10 chicos. Entonces, si no tenía donde dormir, le pediría al líder que le dejara quedarse en su habitación. _Un plan fabuloso._

"¿Por qué mierda no solo vas y se lo dices?" Dongpyo no alzó el rostro, solo soltó otro quejido.

Esto era ridículo.

Dongpyo pasó otros 3 minutos tratando de convencerlo mientras actuaba lindo y cuando no pudo, se sentó en la cama y le reclamó a Yohan por _no ser capaz de hacer algo tan sencillo por él. _El aludido solo le miró incrédulo, pero igualmente sintiéndose un poco culpable; tenía esta necesidad de hacer todo lo que los menores le pidieran. Lo consideró de nuevo.

"Si lo hago me quedaré sin un sitio donde dormir también" se defendió.

"Sí, estoy consciente. ¿Tu punto?" se encogió de hombros con los brazos cruzados, como si ese no fuera motivo suficiente para él.

Yohan le miró con la boca entreabierta y fue su turno en fingir que se ofendía.

"Olvídalo, ya puedes seguir siendo ignorado". declaró digno, volviendo a lo que hacía antes de que Dongpyo le interrumpiera.

**xxxx**

"¿Qué rayos hacen?" gritó Wooseok desde su propia habitación. Alguien acababa de cerrar una puerta con demasiada fuerza.

"_Creo que he atascado la puerta, hyung"_ respondió Dongpyo con la voz llena de preocupación.

Yohan, a un lado suyo, le miraba mal y él más pequeño le ofreció una sonrisa extremadamente dulce. _JA._

"¿Qué quieres decir con que la has atascado?" preguntó Seungwoo saliendo de la habitación contigua.

Yohan se alejó con un suspiro de resignación, tratando de pensar únicamente en todos los favores que ahora le debía Son Dong Pyo.

**Author's Note:**

> Dos días atrasado, pero aquí esta la entrada de Fictober del día 6. 
> 
> No me podía saltar este así que está tarde, pero hace mucho que no escribía tan consistentemente y como que me freí el cerebro con los tres primeros OneShots, hahaha, así que igual este es solo una viñeta. Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> No olviden dejar sus votos y comentarios, me hacen muy muy feliz. <3
> 
> Nos leemos en la próxima entrada que creo que será directo el día 8, a ver como me pongo al corriente, lol.


End file.
